Mercedes wants Sam back
by chicgeekitten
Summary: In This story, Sam never left Lima, Mercedes did and she wants him back! a little AU
1. Chapter 1

_what if Sam evans never left Lima?_

_What if Mercedes Jones did, instead?_

"what we need is star power, Mr. Schue. We need Mercedes Jones" Finn said to his glee club teacher.

"Finn, Mercedes moved away to Kentucky. How are we going to get her back?" Mr. Schue asked

"Just trust us Mr. Schue, we have a plan!" Rachel said happily

The needed to win sectionals. The New Directions were a complete mess. Mercedes moved away over the summer to Kentucky, Santana and Brittany left the glee club to concentrate on the cheerios, Quinn had joined the skanks and Sam was married to his two jobs and school.

Rachel and Finn made their way to Kentucky.

"Thomas Edison High school" Rachel read on the piece of paper. She looked over to her boyfriend excitedly "This is it!"

They parked in the parking lot and Rachel made her way into the school.

"Rachel, wait…do you even know what you're going to tell her?" Finn asked.

"yes. Just please follow my lead" She went into the school and stopped the first person she saw hanging in the hallway.

"umm…excuse me. I'm looking for Mercedes Jones. Really pretty girl, amazing voice, she probably runs this school by now and I'm sure she is the leader of your show choir." Rachel said quickly

The boy looked at her confused "don't know her, sorry"

"That's gotta be a mistake. She's really popular and cool" Finn said to the boy

"sorry!" the boy said walking away.

The two looked at eachother

"Well, that's obviously someone who wouldn't appreciate talent if he saw it dancing in front of him. I say we hit the show choir class" Rachel said determined

"what if someone catches us? I'm pretty sure we shouldn't be on school grounds that aren't ours" Finn said nervously

"Finnn! Have a little fun. We can be like spies!" Rachel said proudly.

She stopped a girl in the hallways

"Excuse me, I'm looking for your show choir class?" Rachel asked

The girl laughed hysterically "did you fall and bump your head? We don't do the arts here" the girl walked away

"no…arts?" Rachel said sadly to Finn

Finn pointed to a room that could only be the school's auditorium and they walked towards it.

"hello? Is anyone here?" Rachel called out.

"I think we have the wrong school" Finn said.

The lights went on and a voice in the distant finally spoke out

"I'll be right with you" out came out a very happy Mercedes Jones

"Are you here for the auditions…Rachel?"Mercedes said surprised

"oh my God! Mercedes!" Rachel ran to Mercedes and the two hugged. Finn followed.

"what are you two doing here?" Mercedes asked

"we came to kidnap you. We need you to win sectionals. New Directions needs you" Rachel said proudly

"kidnap me? leave it to Rachel Berry to be overly dramatic" Mercedes laughed.

"we thought you'd be a legend by now" Finn said to his friend"

"well, we have no music department. I was starting up a glee club now. Hoping I'd get some members but no one showed up to audition" Mercedes said sadly.

"Come back to McKinley!" Finn said

"yes, Mercedes. I spoke to Mr. Schue. I want you to do the solos" Rachel said.

"Rachel can't perform with us. Long story" Finn said

"and everyones a mess. Santana and Brittany left, Quinn's crazy and Sam's avoiding the world" Rachel said

"Sam? Is he okay?" Mercedes asked

"He's just…he's never been the same since we got back to school. I don't know what his deal with" Finn said

"oh" Mercedes said thinking about her ex boyfriend that no one knew about. "guys, I can't. I mean it all sounds great but my parents" Mercedes said

"we can talk to them!" Rachel said.

"please, Mercedes?" Finn pleaded.

Mercedes started thinking and smiled

"okay, I'm in" she said happily

The three friends hugged and laughed.

- - - - - — - - - - - - - - — - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - — - - - - - - - - -

Mercedes stood in the McKinley halls and took it all in. she couldn't believe she was back for her senior year. She was going to pick up right where she left off.

"good to see you back, Jones" Said Shane tinsely. He was one of her good friends from the football team.

"Thanks!" Mercedes smiled and she made her way into the choir room

"Mr. Schue! We have a little surprise for you!" Finn Hudson proclaimed.

"we present to you, the new and always amazing…Mercedes Jones!" Mercedes walked in and the group went crazy! Tina tackled her followed by Mike, Blaine and Kurt joined the group hug, Puck couldn't contain his joy and Mr. Schue almost teared up. Mercedes hugged Artie who was ecstatic to see her.

"I heard you are legend!" Rory said bowing down to Mercedes

"Oh my god! Stop that! What have you guys told this poor boy?" Mercedes said to Rory

"The truth!" Puck said smiling

"well, Rachel, here told me you guys needed some help and she convinced my parents to let me bunk with her. So here I am! What's the plan for sectionals?" she asked

The room grew quiet

"that's the thing…" blaine said

"well, we don't have a plan" Kurt answered

Mr. Schue bowed his head "we're sorta stuck!"

"Well one thing's for sure, you can't do this without Santana, Brittany, Quinn, or Sam. I'm going to bring them back" she said

They all smiled. If anyone could convince them to come back, it was her.

"I'll start today" Mercedes said with confidence "but first, how bout we start with some Michael?" she said

"That's perfect for sectionals!" Artie said

She got the group together and started to plan the perfect number.

The bell rang about 20 mins into practicing and everyone thanked Mercedes and walked through the halls. From a distance she saw Sam Evans gathering his things from his locker and her heart almost stopped. She ran over to him and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked

"I believe this is called, holding your hand" Mercedes said sarcastically

"Mercedes, I…"

"yeah I heard how you're all about working and you're not talking to your friends anymore. Sam, it's times like these when you need them the most" Mercedes said with pleading eyes

Sam paused and looked into her brown eyes and he wanted to tell her all those months of missed "I love you's and I miss you's"

"I have to go to class" he said still holding her hand

"Sam, please, don't go. Come back to New Directions" she asked him softly

"we can't do this anymore" he said releasing her hand. "you left me"

"I didn't want to. I had no control over it" she said fighting back tears

"what we had, it was just a fling" he said not believing himself.

"Is that what you tell yourself to feel better? It was more than that, Sam" she said putting her hand on his chest.

"look, Cede, you will always have a special place in my heart but"

"but what Sam? I'm here now" she said cupping his left cheek

Sam closed his eyes and was brought back to their summer romance together.

"I can't make room for you right now" he said walking away

"Then make room for New Directions, instead! They need you. I need you" she shouted out.

He turned around and stopped "fine. I'll be there" he said and then turned right back around.

Mercedes smiled

"I don't care how much you fight it, I don't care how big and bad you're walls are, I'll tear them down! I'm going to fight to get you back!" she shouted after him, smiling.

Sam Evans walked away smiling, happy his Mercedes was finally back.

Mercedes went on her way to her next mission: Quinn Fabray.


	2. Chapter 2

_**what if Sam evans never left Lima?**_

_**What if Mercedes Jones did, instead?**_

_ **In case you miss part one: **_.com/post/18081801404/mercedes-wants-sam-back-fanfic#notes

"Quinn! Hold up!" Mercedes said trying to catch up to her old friend. "nice hair"

"Shove it, jones" Quinn said walking steadily.

"oh…Hello No Quinn Fabray you did not just give me the only person that gave you the time of day when you need it more, attitude" Mercedes said stopping Quinn from walking by standing in front of her. "I'm talking to you"

Quinn rolled her eyes and stared at her friend "I thought you left to Kentucky" She said dryly

"Wow. That was like three months ago. So you really just stopped keeping tabs on your friends?" Mercedes said sadly.

"Look, it's not like you said goodbye to me. You were too busy with Sam" Quinn said, her eyes filling up.

"Quinn? Are you kidding me right now? I tried calling you to make plans all summer. You ignored me, remember?" Mercedes said trying not to lose her cool.

"Maybe I wasn't too keen on the idea of sharing you with Sam Evans" Quinn said angrily.

"What?" Mercedes asked in disbelief

"Don't act like you didn't notice" Quinn responded

"Notice what? That my best friend was too busy doing everything possible to land a stint in juvie?" Mercedes said.

"No, that I wanted you to myself. Everyone was off doing their own little thing and that left me alone. And then you and Evans become a thing and where does that leave me? With a damn tattoo I can't get rid of because if my mother finds out she's going to have me sent to another country!" Quinn yelled.

"A tattoo? Are you insane? And what are you talking about? I would have made time for you Quinn. I just thought you found other friends and didn't need me. I felt pushed away too. I waited all day for you that day until the moving truck packed the last item. I waited." Mercedes started crying.

"Mercy…I'm…" Quinn started.

"I know, I've been a rotten friend too…Quinnie, I just wanted to tell you that I'm back and I want you back." Mercedes said pleading with her friend.

Quinn bit her bottom lip "Beth's in town. Shelby came back. She's teaching here now. Puck told me. He got to see her and she looks beautiful. He showed me a picture." Quinn said "There's so much I need to tell you."

"So, tell me Quinnie. I'll walk you to class and we can talk about it." Mercedes said holding out her hand.

Quinn smiled at her and held on to her hand "So are you going back to New Directions?"

"I am. And they need you too. Sectionals is a few days away and it would be great to have the old gang again." Mercedes said.

"Will it make you happy?" Quinn asked

"Yes but more importantly, I want it to make you happy, Quinn"

"Then I guess you and I are going to have to make a stop at the drug store for some hair dye." Quinn laughed.

"sounds like a date" Mercedes responded.

The two friends walked hand in hand like nothing had changed. Quinn talked about her plan to get Beth back and Mercedes grounded her telling her she didn't have to do anything conniving. She promised her she would help her so that she can impress Shelby and see Beth. Quinn agreed with her friend that framing Shelby wouldn't be a good idea after all and the two girls laughed in the hall.

Mercedes had class with Santana and Brittany and thought it would be the perfect time to get them to go back to the New Directions.

It was independent study hall and the number one rule was to remain quiet. This was particularly hard for Mercedes, Santana and Brittany since they haven't seen eachother in so long.

Brittany was the toughest to contain. She was jumping up and down in her seat and Mercedes giggled. She walked over to her friends and sat next to them.

"hey" she whispered.

"girl! I didn't know you were back" Santana said overjoyed.

Mercedes was happy to see her so excited. Santana wasn't one to show her emotions but when it came down to it, she had proved time and time again that was a good friend.

Mercedes took out her notebook and ripped out a sheet. She started writing and passed the note down to Santana.

_**Rachel and Finn came to get me. They said ND needed help for sectional. Crazy, right? Neways, I was wondering if u guys would want to come back? For my sake. You know, we're fierce and we need to stick together. **_

Santana smiled and wrote back. Brittany looked on and laughed.

_**Save it Mer. We all know you came back for guppy lips. Who by the way is looking fiiinnneee! But don't worry, no girlfriend. We've been spying for u. u know, in case this day ever came. He's been working hard tho. No time to breathe. And if we join back, whats it to us? Schuester never appreciated us anyway. **_

Mercedes scribbled her drabble and passed the note again.

_**It's different this time. I'll talk to him. Us girls can have a group of our own. Maybe we can perform together? I'll tell him how I feel about the solos. Besides, I think Berry is down. Did I tell you I was staying at her place? **_

Santana let out a laugh so loud she had to cover her mouth. She wrote on the paper and passed it down snickering.

_**You poor poor soul! LOL! You should have stayed at my house! Actually scratch that, the way things are going, my abuela won't approve but more of that later. Yeah, okay Britts and I are down but as long as Scheuster doesn't mess this up. Have you seen Que?**_

Mercedes smile and looked over to her friends. She wrote and passed it on again.

_**Yeah. She looks…boho chic? Lol anyway, she's joining back and I'm so happy we're going to reconnect again. So…do u guy know anything else about Sam…**_

Santana smiled and wrote.

_**I knew it! You're so not over blondie. I got some dirt on him. But good luck on trying anything. Trouty's been all weird since school started. U need to tell me what happened this summer because I feel like I'm missing something. OMG…you guys did the deed, didn't u?**_

It was Mercedes who had to cover her mouth this time.

_**Omg! Is that all u think about? For your information, no we did not. What we had was special and I'm going to get him back. I just need your help. I don't know where to start. **_

Santana read the note and Mercedes noticed Brittany whispering something to Santana and clapping after Santana smiled. She wrote and passed the note once more.

_**Britts has an idea. She's brilliant. Coach Sylvester has an opening for a cheerio. And being co-captain, I think I can pull some strings. Last time I checked, trouty has a hard on for cheerios…And you in a cheerios outfit…it's endgame. **_

Mercedes giggled and blushed. Brittany was brilliant! She was going to do everything in her power to get Sam back and if it meant joining the cheerios, she was down.

_**I'm down. Just point me in the right direction. **_

Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes all walked hand in hand to Sue Sylvester's office.

They knocked on the door and Sue called for them to come in.

"oh if it isn't Dianna Ross and the temptations!" Sue said welcoming the three girls.

"uh, thanks! I think" Mercedes said confused as to whether Sue was being mean or nice.

"how can I be of service? And make this quick, It's my turn at the paintball yard to pick teams and I like to put the strongest members against the weakest. Makes for a good show!" She said smiling in her chair.

"Well, Coach, Mercedes just came back from Kentucky" Brittany started.

"Didn't even notice you were gone, Miranda" Sue said.

"It's Mercedes" Mercedes replied.

"Okay Margorie" sue responded "So why do I care that you're back?"

"well,coach, I wanted to nominate her for the next person in line to join the cheerios" Santana said boldly.

Sue stood up from her chair and walked over to Mercedes.

"Can you even dance?" she asked.

"Well, Coach, I was in the cheerios once, remember?" Mercedes said nervously. She really wanted this.

"Honey, people come and go. I'm surprised I know susan's name over there" Sue said wickedly.

"Santana…" Santana corrected her.

Sue ignored her and walked up to Mercedes

"Why do you want to join the cheerios?" Sue said.

"Well, sir…umm ma'am well, I love what the cheerios stand for: Fierce and strong women. I feel like I can represent your team. Please Coach Sylvester, I need this really bad, like fast." Mercedes responded.

"you're determined. I like that." Sue said backing off. She sat back down. "Leave your measurements with Samantha. I'll order your uniform today" Sue said "And don't make me regret this!"

Mercedes, Brittany and Santana jumped up and down for joy.

"You won't regret this!" Mercedes said leaving.

"It's Santana" Santana said correcting Sue once more and left the room overjoyed.

"I thought I was going to pass out right then and there!" Mercedes said laughing.

"Wait till trouty sees you in that outfit." Santana said proudly.

The three girls walked over to the choir room and everyone jumped up when they saw them walk in. Quinn and Sam were already there and the group was whole again. They all hugged eachother and it was like nothing had ever happened. Mercedes was proud that she was responsible for this reunion. There was a new girl in the classroom by the name of Sugar Motta who seemed friendly enough but a but odd. Mercedes would get to know here more later.

Mr. Scheuster ran in the classroom "Finn! Drum roll please!"

Finn played the drums and Mr. Schue made his announcement.

"I'm going to ask Ms. Pillsbury to marry me!"

Everyone cheered.

"That's great news Mr. Schue!" Rachel said happily.

Mercedes smiled looking over to Sam who was trying hard not to glance over at her but it was almost impossible. He smiled back and focused back on Mr. Schuester.

"I want all you to help me find the perfect song to ask Ms. Pillsbury to marry me. Now remember, it has to be perfect." Mr. Schue spoke to his class.

"We won't let you down, Mr. Schue" Artie said.

The New Directions continued talking until the bell rang.

Mercedes followed Sam out the door.

"Hey. Romantic huh? Do you think you'll ever get married?" Mercedes asked Sam.

"Cede, you know the answer to that" Sam answered opening his locker.

"I know…that's why I figured I'd ask you. This whole attitude you have isn't really convincing you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sam said dryly.

"I'm talking about our summer together." She laid her back on the locker next to his and looked over to him. "Remember, us talking about the future? I'd get my grammy, you'd become this famous comic book writer and on our way to the grammy after party…"

"I would get on one knee and ask you to marry me" Sam chuckled. "I remember"

Mercedes smiled.

"I thought so" She laughed. "Remember the carnival?"

Sam laughed "yeah and how you wouldn't let me go on tilt-a-whirl"

"and how you made sure I was safe the whole time…" Mercedes said looking at Sam's green eyes intensely.

"And how we kissed for the first time…" Sam said softly.

"yeah…don't you miss that?" Mercedes asked.

"Cede, please don't do this now" Sam said sadly.

Sam's phone buzzed and he read his text. He had lost track of time and was late for his shift at Pizza Hut.

"crap! I gotta go Cede. I'll catch you later!" Sam ran out and left Mercedes standing there longing for more one on one time.

"Damn you Sam Evans." Mercedes said to herself. She walked to her locker and grabbed her stuff.

"Sugar motta!" The cute little brunette from Glee club was standing in front of Mercedes holding out her hand.

"uh…I don't get it" Mercedes said.

"It's my name,silly. Sugar Motta…and you're Mercedes Jones" she said in a bubbly attitude.

"yes. Nice to meet you, Sugar…how did you know my name?" Mercedes asked.

"Everyone knows your name. you're like a legend. Well, a glee club legend." Sugar said happily. "I'm your biggest fan! I heard you were going to put together an all girl group in glee club and I was hoping I can join!" Sugar asked giving Mercedes her best puppy dog eyes.

"uh, can you sing, Sugar?" Mercedes asked.

"Can I sing? You know Christina Perri?" Sugar asked.

"yes" Mercedes replied.

"I sound just like her! And Adele!" Sugar said proudly.

Mercedes laughed. "okay Sugar, you're in"

Sugar jumped up and down excitedly and clapped.

"you're like my new best friend!" Sugar said. "It's kinda hard to make friends here. Everyone's so…boring"

Mercedes laughed. "Sugar, I have to meet my friend…I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sugar frowned "I saw you talking to that Evans boy. He's cute!" Sugar said.

Mercedes turned around "yeah, he is." She smiled and turned back around walking towards the exit.

Sugar bit her lip and hesitated before she said what she wanted to but she couldn't take it anymore.

"I can help you get him back!" She said hurriedly.

Mercedes turned around once more and cocked her head.

"What did you say?"

"Well, I know a lot about you Mercedes Jones and I know you're trying to get Sam Evans back. I also know he's married to his job." Sugar said

"How do you know Sam?" Mercedes asked.

"He mows the lawns in my neighborhood. My daddy hired him after seeing how hardworking he is. Sam works at the pizza hut next to my dad's office. Sam is always giving him a good deal. He's a nice guy, weird but nice." Sugar said. "And he delivered to my house once. I was watching your nationals performance and he saw it from the door. I recognized him from the video and I told him I was a big fan of New Directions. Anyway, I invited him in and when you guys finished performing…he ran over to you to hug you. He looked so saw when he saw that part. So being the awesome person I am, I asked him why he looked so down and he told me everything. We've been friends ever since. Well Kind of 'cuz he doesn't really have time for friends" Sugar said finally taking a breath

"So you and Sam know eachother."

"yes"

"And he has mentioned me before?"

"Like a million times"

"And you think you can help me…how?"

"Well, what if he didn't have to work all those jobs? Maybe my dad can hook him up with a paid internship…" Sugar said.

Mercedes side-eyed Sugar. "And what do I have to do in return?"

"Be my friend. And keep me in your girl band" Sugar said happily

Mercedes put her arm around Sugar. "How would you like to help me get some pink out of my friend's hair?"

"oh my GOD! I want to be a hair stylist when I grow up!" She beamed.

Mercedes laughed at how cute her new friend was.

"Great! Let's go" Mercedes grabbed Sugar's hand and the two made their way to her car. "you know Sugar, I kind of have a craving for a doughy treat!"

"I know the perfect pizza place!" Sugar said smiling.

"I think we're going to get along just fine!" Mercedes laughed. "Let's go get Quinn"


End file.
